User blog:Crystalszero/Competitive Nina deck list under H-BT02
I won my regional in China last weekend with the following Nina dk (H-BT02). I may get to play another one early Dec in Hong Kong (H-EB01 Meta) in that case I will update this list again. ML: Nina Logicalist: Transfer_Student,_Nina x 3: very good Tec card which get you back any cards from your drop zone to Lv zone, then you can use other cards to get that one to your hand or make switch play. Or just stand your Lv cards for extra Lv boost. Works very well with Gate 5 too. Winter_Visit,_Nina x 2: for the gate change defense play, gain your extra turn. I will explain the combo in later secction. Foreigner: I'll Shoot! Amor x 4: this is quite standard build in any decks now, the 1 stock draw on trance provide great consistancy which any decks need. These cards are the main reason that you don't fullfill your gate early game because everyone play at least 4 vanguard now. Swelling_Palpitation,_Michael x 3: my bet is this is going to get hit to 1 after WGP, check out my comments in the card's page for combos. Sunny_Paradise,_Athena x 2: this become the common Tec in almost any decks now due to the new Tetra-Heaven Lv2 add to all charactors. Greatly increase the consistancy of the deck. However this is not a must in Nina, it may net you a +1 (or +2 if you open perfect) by the end of your T2 and that would be the only plus you may get from this card that game. So you may switch it out for other cards. Divine_Beast_of_Cleansing_Blessings,_Belle x 1: Tec card as answer vs Rose_of_the_High_Peak,_Lion , play more or less depends on your meta. Lv2: Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina x 3: this should get hit to 1 as well. It's a TC and the 1st effect net you +1 or +2 (if it's rested) during any stage of the game. It's also the key combo piece for the extra turn defense. Confronting,_Nina x 2: it's a TC with LD which net you free +1 every single turn. Lv3: Power_to_Serve_the_Gods,_Nina x 3: TC with Ex1 skill that recycle your paradox, net +1 or +2 every turn and setup your battle play. Purring_Whirlwind_Foot,_Nina x 3: thanks to the yellow tactic cards, you can easily gain +10k pow and 4/5 aura with a single tactic. The effect does not require soul and is given at the beginning of the battle phase (means you still have the effect even this card leave the field). Lv4: Dynamic_Ensemble,_Nina x 2: the tank, part of your extra turn defense play. Sensing_a_Disturbance,_Nina x 3: your 4th gate breaker when going 1st on T4. It's also a net plus plus plus regardless of the situation. It's amazing that it is just an Uncommon (this should be the Nina RR of H-BT01, not that Lv3 trash). Prayer_of_Hope,_Nina x 2: still the most powerful TR in the game. It's a guaratee beat when there is only one gate left and it can stop certain play when there are 2 gates left. Viper_Fall_Yukari x 1: (Yukari the best girl!) my Tec choice. It's a standard alone win condition when go 2nd. I get almost an auto win vs most green decks with it and it also interrupts all Aoi's setup. The only down side is it does not do too much in Nina mirror match. (This is another reason why Nina is Tier 0 now.) Tactics: Final_Barrier x 2: except Tamaki, no other decks have anwer to this except playing a 4 aura tactic themselves. Speak_with_My_Fists x 2: this one is more consistant when defending and it can also pick up Swelling_Palpitation,_Michael from you drop zone for further combo play. Magical_Power_of_Hairballs x 1: your main power play when attacking, the cost is free however the trigger condition is a lot worse than Lion's Bath_after_a_Long_Time (it's a dead card in your hand until T4 when going 1st), I prefer the following one over this. Defense_Tactics_Lecture x 3: still the most solid power defense tactic, this build of Nina does not have any stock issue and you can use it early game instead of saving tactics (in the old meta) for lowing down the opp's resourse. Paradox: Relation_Manual x 4: combo card with Sensing_a_Disturbance,_Nina, the effect itself is just so so. Facilitate_Shower x 4: lv stand works great with Nina deck and stock cost is not an issue in this build. Some combos: 1. Extra turn defense combo: when you have 2 gates left you get a sure extra turn vs a lot of decks (they need to have extra attacks or gate breaking or main phase remove skills to counter this). You need to have one Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina in your lv zone. 2 gates in the shape of front and back (Winter_Visit,_Nina will help you to get this setup) and play Dynamic_Ensemble,_Nina over the back gate. Now the opp has to attack Dynamic_Ensemble,_Nina with their 1st attack during the battle phase, let's say you lose and Dynamic_Ensemble,_Nina dies. As it covered the back gate they still have to beat the member in the front gate in order to start attacking the 1st gate of that turn. During the battle of the member in the front you can play Swelling_Palpitation,_Michael use its effect then it will trigger Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina's effect and you can mobilize it over the back gate during that battle. Now they have to beat 3 members and attack 2 gates in total to finish you that turn. (which is not possible for a lot of decks). If the member on the front gate is Sensing_a_Disturbance,_Nina then play a Relation_Manual during that battle will do the same trick. 2. Stand 4 lv for the cost of 2 stocks (or net + 6 during a battle): You need 2 Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina, 1 Facilitate_Shower in your lv zone and 1 Facilitate_Shower in your drop zone: after used all your lv boost (so all your lv are in rest position) play a Swelling_Palpitation,_Michael from you hand, use its effect switch it with the Facilitate_Shower of your lv zone as stand, then both Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina's effects will trigger, mobilize them and put 2 cards from your deck to lv as stand, finally use Facilitate_Shower's effect to stand the last lv. Dada~2 stocks cost for net +6. Other Tec choices: Gentle_Angel,_Amor : I prefer Sunny_Paradise,_Athena over this because this require combo piece early game and after play testing even with the right combo piece you'd only get the effect off during T2 because you play a lot of Territory 2 members in this build. You just don't have space for the extra gain on the board late game. Commander_of_the_Heavenly_Host,_Michael : this does nothing early game but it can setup double Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Ninaand put your tactics back to the deck late game (also stand your lv with other Nina logicalist). Works great when then condition meets. I personally prefer more consistancy build for touramount. Life_at_the_Academy,_Nina : for getting Wings_Soaring_in_the_Sky,_Nina or Purring_Whirlwind_Foot,_Nina back, the logicalist space is very tight in the current meta. This card is good. May need more play test to tell which one I prefer more. Important_Friend,_Nina : paradox searcher for setup and free plus mid-game. This card is also ok. Hot_Pursuit_at_Midnight,_Nina : it works great with Sensing_a_Disturbance,_Nina when going 1st as a good opp would just pass your 1st attack in order to waste your +2 from Sensing_a_Disturbance,_Nina that turn. I didn't play it for the Lv4 space reason. Category:Blog posts